dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Psychopath Diary
Psychopath Diary is a 2019/2020 Korean drama about a man who witnesses a murder and later ends up with amnesia and the true murderer's diary, causing him to believe that he is the murderer. Synopsis A hard-working employee at a brokerage company, Yook Dong Shik (Yoon Shi Yoon) isn't the type of guy who stands out in a crowd. Unassuming and quiet, with a timid personality and an inherent inability to stand up for himself, he's the last person in the world you'd ever expect to experience anything exciting or unusual. But all of that is about to change. Finding himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, Dong Shik plays witness to a gruesome murder. As if that weren't awful enough, he happens to stumble upon the killer's diary, a horrifying record of the heinous crimes committed by a clearly psychopathic serial killer. Terrified by what he has just witnessed and what he has just found, Dong Shik flees in a panic; but he doesn't get far before he's hit by the car of Sim Bo Kyung (Jung In Sun). A member of the local police force, Bo Kyung is horrified by her involvement in Dong Shik's accident; an accident that left him with two things: a horrible case of amnesia and a serial killer's diary. Plagued by guilt, Bo Kyung finds herself being slowly drawn into Dong Shik's life. As their stories entwine, Bo Kyung comes to make a life-altering decision: she must find the serial killer and bring him to justice. There's just one problem. With no memories of his past, Dong Shik comes to believe he's the serial killer who penned that gruesome diary. As the days slip by, Dong Shik begins to make some serious personality changes, but can a man with such a timid past actually become a monster? And what of the actual serial killer? With no diary to ground him, it's only a matter of time before this murderous madman strikes again.https://www.viki.com/tv/36757c-psychopath-diary Cast Main Characters= *Yoon Shi Yoon as Yook Dong Shik *Jung In Sun as Shim Bo Kyung *Park Sung Hoon as Seo In Woo |-| Supporting Characters= *Lee Han Wi as Yook Jong Chul, Dong Shik's father *Hwang Geum Byul as Yook Ji Yun, Dong Shik's sister *Kim Kyul as Jo Yong Gu, Dong Shik's brother-in-law *Jung Su Bin as Yook Dong Chan, Dong Shik's half-brother *So Hee Jung as Na In Hye, Dong Shik's stepmother *Choi Sung Won as Heo Taek Soo, a police officer and Bo Kyung's companion *Kim Myung Soo as Shim Suk Gu, Bo Kyung's father *Lee Kan Hee as Lee Suk Yun, Bo Kyung's mother *Lee Hae Young as Ryu Jae Joon, a police officer *Park Jung Hak as Seo Chung Hyun, In Woo's father *Yoo Bi as Seo Ji Hun, In Woo's brother *Yoon Ye Hee as Kim Eun Shil, Chung Hyun's wife *Kim Hye Na as Seo Ji Yun, In Woo's sister *Hwang Sun Hee as Jo Yu Jin, an audit team member *Choi Dae Chul as Gong Chan Suk, Dong Shik's boss *Kim Ki Doo as Park Jae Ho, Dong Shik's colleague *Jo Shi Nae as Han Jung Ah, Dong Shik's colleague *Choi Tae Hwan as Shin Suk Hyun, Dong Shik's colleague *Lee Min Ji as Oh Mi Joo, Dong Shik's colleague *Heo Sung Tae as Jang Chil Sung, a gangster *Han Soo Hyun as Kim Mu Suk |-| Guest Roles= *Jung Hae Kyun as a homeless man (Ep.1-2) *Yura as a girl with a dog (Ep.2) *Han Ji Eun as a passerby's girlfriend (Ep.2) *Nam Jung Hee as a murder victim (Ep.2) *Yoon Ji On as Young Min *Shin Soo Hang as a doctor's friend *Hong Seung Hee Soundtrack Main Article: Psychopath Diary OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Miss Lee" and will be followed by "Money Game" in January 2020.http://asianwiki.com/Psychopath_Diary *First script reading took place in August 2019 in Sangnam Neighborhood, Seoul, South Korea. Gallery Psychopath Diary.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:KDrama2020 Category:TvN Category:Thriller Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Psychopath Diary